


Sticking Around

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Sara had been travelling for a while. She'd only meant to drop by Central to visit Laurel. But it might be nice to stay a while.
Relationships: Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Sara Lance
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Sticking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 1: Tattoo artist/Flower Shop AU  
> It's very short, I think quite a few of these will be

Laurel’s flower shop was called Sherwood Florist because she’d picked the name with Ollie and they were both terrible. Sara was still debating refusing to talk to either of them because of it.

But she’d missed Laurel. Travelling the world had been great, but Sara couldn’t do it forever. Visiting Laurel in Central was supposed to be her last stop before heading home.

She hadn’t moved off Laurel’s couch yet.

She’d got a job. In Central. That was because of Laurel. There was a tattoo parlour next to her florist and they’d agreed to take Sara on when Laurel had introduced her. That hadn’t...

Star City was home. Had been home. Maybe this was prolonging going back. Maybe this was a sign she wasn’t supposed to. She’d travelled just with the goal of getting out. Ending that by going back seemed counterproductive. And Central seemed nice. It had Laurel. No divorced parents or dead friends. Laurel’s new friends were nice. Jax was nice.

He wasn’t actually a florist. He was a mechanic, and Sara had met him because he’d come to help Laurel fix her van. Sometimes he helped if Laurel had big deliveries to make early morning or late evening, when he wasn’t already working. Jax seemed to stop by most evenings, actually. Even when he wasn’t offering Laurel a hand or picking up flowers for his mother. It usually gave Sara a chance to talk to him, since Laurel would give her a ride home anyway. Sara liked Jax. A lot.

And he’d asked if she wanted to get a coffee some time. If she ever had some time at lunch, or after work, any time it was convenient for her.

Maybe she should look at her own place. Central was nice. She had a job. And Jax and Laurel both seemed to want her to stick around. She would like to get to know Jax better.


End file.
